


Left to Destiny

by clueless_nameless



Series: Undertale(s): The Last Reset and Other Lines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Depression, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Neglect, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_nameless/pseuds/clueless_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we make the wrong decisions, and after a lifetime (or was it lifetimes?) of wrong decisions, we reach the end of our rope. Frisk was already there, and they were barely hanging on.</p><p>Based on the quote, "Destiny has two ways of crushing us-- by refusing our wishes, and fulfilling them." - Henri F Amiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello From the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the same timeline that the story "The Last Reset" is in. It's one of a few endings Frisk could come to after freeing the monsters (If, in chapter 16, Frisk reacts differently and ends up staying with their mother, thus getting isolated from their friends). 
> 
> It was just a brief idea I had. Sorry for the sad!

Why did you always feel so empty?

It wasn’t fun. It wasn’t good. It wasn’t anything. You felt nothing. You saw nothing.

You didn’t want anything.

Except maybe.

Well, you wanted to sleep.

But sleep was just another kind of nothingness. A transportation of yourself from one nothingness to another.

You wanted to die, too.

But even the thought of killing yourself made you tired. It was too much for you to think about.

Why had you gone back home?

Why didn’t you stay with Toriel who so clearly wanted you? Although, no one _really_ wanted you, right?

You had friends in Ebott. You had no one here.

Had you thought your parents would have wanted you just because you’d been gone a few years? Just because you had done something with your life for once? Were you expecting their neglect and hatred to leave them when you showed up on their doorstep, monster-mother, and skeletal friend, in tow?

You weren’t old enough to live on your own and they obviously couldn’t just kick you out, not legally anyway. You didn’t want to burden Toriel by asking for her hospitality again. You felt like you’d burned that bridge, besides, Toriel had probably only been offering her home out of pity. People always pitied you. So small, quiet, mousey, not much to look at, you were a pitiable thing. She wouldn’t have wanted you, that was probably why she let you go so easily. Your parents pretended to be happy with your return. They pretended to be grateful to the goat-like monster as she dropped you off. But at night, when they thought you to be sleeping, you could hear their truth.

You could hear their frustrations.

Their arguments and anger, all of it about you.

You clearly were not wanted.

They couldn’t afford a child. They didn’t know how to take care of one. You were an accident. A mistake. It didn’t matter to them that you were sixteen now and could fend for yourself. It didn’t matter that you worked hard and ended up paying for most of the bills. It didn’t matter that you took care of yourself. The mere fact that you existed and took up space in their home and life was more than enough for them to see you as a burden.

And, they weren’t wrong.

That’s all you really were. A burden.

Why were you given the power to reset?

What good did it do? Why could you save or load old files or do any of the things you were able to? What did it mean?

Just because you were determined?

Sure, maybe at one time you’d been filled with determination. You’d been determined to find a purpose in your purposeless life. But now that it was fulfilled? You had nothing left to live for. You had nothing left in general.

Maybe that had been all you were meant for. Maybe you could finally pass on without guilt.

All the determination you’d stored up to save the monsters? Well, now with that goal accomplished you were no longer needed. You weren’t necessary.

You could die and no one would notice. No one would care.

Those who _would_ notice? They’d be relieved to have seen the last of you. They’d killed you enough in other timelines to prove to you that they didn’t really care for you. They’d killed you enough in this timeline for you to know their true feelings. You were worthless to them now.

The wind pushed against your back, you stood watching the horizon. It was pink and faded into a light blue. The sun was not fully awake yet, maybe you weren’t fully awake either. You were on Mount Ebott again. Not by where you’d fallen. You had found a relatively clear area. A cliff-face with a steep drop off.

You were standing on a precipice that you were sure you wouldn’t survive a fall from.

And that was saying something, considering all of what you _had_ lived through up to that point.

But it was your time now, you could feel it in your tired soul.

And oh how fitting that you’d let yourself go on the anniversary of the monsters’ freedom. They’d probably be doing a parade and some sort of festival in your honor. They’d probably be the ones to find your broken body, or what was left of it, by the day’s end.

You weren’t sure why they pretended to worship you or cherish you. None of them had made any sort of attempt to visit you. And because of your mother had taken your phone—which was your only means of contacting them—and had sold it, you wouldn’t have even known if they’d at least attempted to contact you. But in all honesty, if they really had cared, and had noticed you stopped responding… shouldn’t they have come to check on you?

Were they ever even really your friends?

You could see bits and pieces of their small village. You calmly watched smoke trail lazily out of a chimney. The sun was just cresting the trees.

You were ready.

Yet, it was hard to move your feet.

Your breathing was too quick.

Your palms were sweating.

Your heart was pounding in your ears.

You didn’t _want_ to die. At least, not all of you did, but another peek at the cozy town below you and your resolve was strengthened.

You would no longer be able to mess up their lives. They’d never have to worry about you again.

They would be more than just free of the Underground. They’d be free of your powers. They’d be free of _you._

Determination filled you as you turned, facing away from the edge, and took a step backward.

Your fear of heights made it hard for you to face the fall head on. It was better for it to be unknown just like when you’d originally fallen into the mountain all those years ago.

Another step back.

Your legs were shaking, your heart was in your throat, and you were worried. Was this the right decision? You were scared, but an image of you, with a knife clasped tightly in your hands, standing over a trembling Shyren. Dust caught in your hair and hatred covering your once innocent soul. You felt your resolve strengthen. You couldn't let them be afraid of you any more.

Another step and you found your body pitching backwards, unbalanced and falling. Even though you were prepared to die, there was a moment of fear before once again you felt calm.

Soon you felt nothing at all.


	2. Doesn't Tear You Apart, Anymore

You hadn’t seen them in a long time. And on instinct you wanted to run up to them, you’d have liked to say to them, "it’s been forever, kiddo," but something held you back, and, well, centuries Undeground have taught you the true meaning of forever. In the span of your long lifetime, it’d really only been the blink of an eye since the last time you saw them.

Something else held you back, though, they seemed different somehow. They seemed the same kind of cold and hard as they had when they’d first fallen into your life.

It was as though their life hadn’t gone as planned. It was as though they were struggling just to get by.

They’d never confessed to you, so you weren’t entirely sure what their past had been like. You’d always wanted to know what led them to Mount Ebott in the first place, but they always had managed to evade the question. After all, the only people who climb the mountain are people who want to disappear. The thought made you shudder. You had no idea what they had been before they had fallen. And you’d only ever caught a glimpse of the parents when you gone with Toriel to drop an entirely-too-hopeful them off with their biological family. It was a blink of an eye and they had been whisked inside the shabby apartment and shortly after you lost all contact with them.

It wasn’t as though you hadn’t tried, because believe it, you had tried so hard to figure out why they’d stopped communicating with you—though maybe not in the right way considering you’d never bothered to be the first to attempt making contact. And sure, maybe you’d given up when you saw the others still receive texts from them, and sure, you’d been a little bitter—maybe even jealous. Then soon those texts stopped coming too.

It was as though they’d dropped off the face of the earth.

You bitterness and jealousy turned into worry, surely they wouldn’t have just disappeared on everyone, right? You felt the need to go back and check on them, but you never did. You wanted to make sure everything was alright, but, another side of you wondered if maybe they were happy. Maybe that’s why they’d left you behind.

Should you just do nothing? Nothing was what you did best after all.

But there was still that little bit of fear inside of you. Fear for the sake of the kid. They were nearly an adult, though, and of course you had noticed, how could you not? They started at so small and tiny and squishy and innocent like Monster Kid, then they grew and grew and grew and they were your height and they had a sarcastic streak a mile wide and had all of the funniest comebacks and the sassiest behavior in the world. They were full of personality and life and brimming with vivacious adoration for everyone they ever met.

They were too sweet. Fragile, too. But they could take care of themselves at this point, right?

Your nightmares never stopped. You were not a religious man—you highly doubted any religion would want you after all the blood that stained your hands—but you prayed to anyone who was listening that Frisk was okay. That they didn’t wake up screaming because life was just too hard sometimes. You prayed they were safe. You prayed they had gotten the happiness they deserved, even if you were angry and upset and bitter and jealous and unhappy that their happiness had not been found in you.

For years you’d been their safety net. You’d been protecting them and putting your faith in their ability to make the right choice. And they’d almost always done it. They’d done their best to bring happiness to everyone. So it wasn’t right of you to feel animosity toward the idea that they were fine without you.

But, if they were really fine…? Why were they here now? Staring out at the rising sun?

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been following them for a while now. You felt their presence, a skill of yours, as soon as they’d gotten close to Mount Ebott, so close to the town of monsters. So, naturally, you’d found yourself a shortcut to where they were. And you’d followed them on their little trek up the mountain. At first you thought they were heading toward the entrance everyone had escaped from, but they moved past it and climbed higher.

The determination in their frail shoulders as they looked out on the valley. It made you nervous. Something was clearly wrong, you’d picked up on that by now. But, you had no clear idea what it could be. Wouldn’t they have asked for help if they’d been struggling..?

No, they were too stubborn for that. In all the years, in all the timelines, they’d never called out for help. Never that you could remember had they tried to rely on someone else. You felt hollow in that moment. You’d let a year pass and because of your dumb, mulish stubbornness you never went to check on them like you’d always said you would.

You had just wanted to bitterly think that they were fine and moving toward a greater future while you felt like you were drowning in the past. You’d been spiteful. Or maybe you’d been lazy. Maybe both.

You hadn’t tried as hard as you should have. Even your “trying” wasn’t really trying considering you never bothered to check in.

Movement distracted you from your innermost thoughts and you narrowed your eyes curiously as they turned themselves around. What on earth were they doing out here? The brief thought fled your skull quickly.

You could only watch in horror; it felt like time had slowed itself. Your brain hadn’t even the ability to process what was occurring before you. They took a step back, their eyes glazed over in pain. They took another. Then another. The fear that flashed upon their face broke you from your horrified trance.

You launched yourself forward—trying to save them; you were too late to grab their pin-wheeling arms as they fell back, back, back. They didn’t even see you.

You’d been naïve to think that they were happy in a house that was probably the reason they fled the first time. Why hadn’t you done more?

Now it was too late.

You threw your magic down uselessly, trying to grab onto their soul, trying to grab onto their life. If you could just reach them, maybe you could save them. You felt something catch. You felt something pause then snap, and they fell again, out of reach.

You felt numb. But you had to see it. You had to see them again, even if they were no longer who they’d been.

There was a small outcropping below the one they’d fallen from. You could see that they’d hit it on their way down and bounced off. You hurried down, not even bothering with a short cut as you slid down the rocky wall, magic keeping you from falling straight down. You could see a few splatters of blood from rocks that they’d probably hit on their way down. You hoped for the best but accepted the worst.

There was an outgrowing of brambles on the side of the mountain, weak little twiggy bushes that had obviously caught them at one point, though now the roots of the plants were barely hanging onto the side of the rock.

Had you slowed their fall enough? Had the branches slowed their fall at all? Had any of the things that they’d hit on their way tumbling down saved their life? Or had it only ended it?

You reached the bottom.

You wished you hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it just got sadder, didn't it///
> 
> This chapter is written from Sans' pov, if you didn't catch that--just like Sans didn't catch Frisk.


End file.
